Breath In Now
by Bekabulwinkle
Summary: Saffy and her past present and future colide at the WWE i suck at these its a brock fic >:)
1. Default Chapter

All right we all know I don't own any of the Wrestlers here so don't rub it in. The character I own is Saffron - All details contained with are based upon my screwed up imagination.  
  
Title Breath in Now 1/3  
  
Author name me  
  
Author Email Bekabulwinkle@hotmail.com Category: Drama, angst, romance Spoilers none really  
  
Rating I'd say maybe a Mature since it has a few of the f' words in it  
  
  
  
Sitting alone wasn't something unusual for Saffy, no matter where she was, what she was doing she was always alone. Her dark blond hair falling over her face as it sat messily across her shoulders and down her back while she quickly wrote in the book she always carried with her. Hearing someone laugh she looked up for a moment gazing at the beautiful blond and then turned back to her book. Scribbling the words so fast she was amazed sometimes she could even read her own writing - when the inspiration started she blocked out everything else and just let it flow - right now she was finally finishing a poem she had been working on all day. Writing the last line she re-read it and smiled as she closed the book, twirling the leather strap around it only then noticing the ink staining her hands. A bitten down nail seeped with the midnight black ink, creating almost a watermark of sorts. Taking a gulp of the soda she had she shifted in the hard chair, a smile filtering across her face when she was lost in her own world again, her mind falling though words and images.  
  
"Does anyone actually know who she it?" Trish asked as she looked over a the cubby girl - her long hair looking like it needed a good brush as it sat chaotically around her. "She's Ronny's kid" Jeff answered as he quickly looked at the girl - he had met her a week ago when she first started travelling with her father, she had barely looked at him. "Ronny as in writer Ronny - tall skinny guy with pitch black hair?" Nodding Jeff shrugged "Yea" "Take after her mother then?" "Must" Matt looked up at the girl they were talking about - she was gazing off - a smile playing on her lips, he knew that look, he had seen it enough on his brother when he had just finished writing.  
  
She didn't know how long she had been there but her fathers voice broke her out of her world "Saffy - hay Saffy you coming kiddo?" Looking up at him she smiled - Picking up her stuff she didn't notice the papers fall under the table. Stuffing everything in her bag she quietly sighed and followed her dad out of the room not even looking at the wrestlers when she past.  
  
As soon as she walked out Jeff was up and over to where she was sitting "Jeff what are you doing?' Trish asked but he just went under the table, moments later waving some papers in his hand "She dropped these?" "What you got their kid? Marks voice asked as he sat down at the table, nodding his hello at the rest of them, as he popped the top off the water bottle in his hand. "Saffy dropped them?" "Saffy who's Saffy?" Mark asked as Kevin, Shawn and Paul walked in - making themselves comfortable at the table "Is that the fat chick who's been hanging around the last week?" Hitting Kevin Trish scoffed at him - not likening the way he spoke about the girl "Hay what?" "You're an ass Nash" Matt said as Jeff sat back down, spreading the papers in front of him "She's not fat" Trish whined shaking her head at the big blond man "It looks like she was writing a poem or something?" Jeff interrupted the developing argument "Whats it say?" Trish asked as she lent over him, trying to read over his shoulder, but not being able to read the hastily written words "I have no idea - I cant read her writing" "Pass it hear - if I can read Nash and Shawn's chicken scratch I'm sure I can read her's" Paul said taking the papers from Jeff, quickly scanning them "So read on" Nash said, taking a roll off Marks plate chomping into it. Paul's gruff voice started "I think it's called 'Fake is What You Want it to Be.'  
  
"You tell me its fake But I already know. I don't care because I love my wrestling.  
  
Every week I need my fix  
  
The drama of it all. Who's with whom? What's the story line this week? A soap opera with violence A chair dented A body broken Each man and woman Vying for our emotions We boo the bad guy this week But we'll love them the next Each persona so carefully crafted That we tend to forget That it's not really them. They don't really hate each other But they play their parts to perfection Each getting paid to be whom they are But outback they smile and say Good match and Have a good night. Scenes are set down to the last detail Just like the movies But no one keeps reminding me that they're fake. I've always wanted to get into the ring Thinking I'll have fun Get involved in the match But I know it's just a dream Because I have a major fault I'm fat; people don't want to se that So I sit back and get My weekly fix Emotions played on Exploited to any advantage. But I'll know Wrestling is my game!"  
  
Jeff nodding in appreciation "Its good" "Wait a second there's another one" Paul said shuffling the paper around, quickly deciphering the words he stoped "I don't think I should read it?" Frowning Nash picked the paper out of his hand and started reading "This doesn't have a title and I think it's got unfinished written next to it" He coughed a little before he started, everyone listening to him  
  
"I don't know how to start this - I think I need a drink, Bourbon on the rocks forget the twist You've gone and here I sit alone again Each day no different from the last I look into my mind and wonder Did it hurt - did you cry out As the knife made its way Across your skin Everything stained with your life A life wasted because of a moment A single moment in time With his angry thrust he took you from me Tearing innocence from my virginal body I cry each day - but the tears can't heal A broken soul. I know they try - but what can I say How can I sit them down and tell them Tell them what a slut I have become Why I spill my blood each day And leave such scares upon my arms? Why theirs such emptiness inside me Drowning out everything else? Why I'm dead inside - scared and terrified That maybe he'll be back, he'll find me How do I explain? Rape is such a common word, For such a brutal act Penetration may hurt for a moment - But it's the pain afterwards that kills The helplessness against the nightmares The anger at yourself - at him, at anyone It's the loneliness and isolation from the world I find it funny in a way I never thought it would happen to me `Cause being an ugly chick I thought I was safe Shit I think I need another drink"  
  
The table was quite as Nash's voice echoed away, letting the papers fall back to the table Nash couldn't believe what he had just read "I think I dropped some papers!" Saffy's voice rang out - snatching the papers off the table Jeff quickly put them back where he found them from, just making it back to his seat as she came back in the room. 


	2. Part 2

All right we all know I don't own any of the Wrestlers here so don't rub it in. The character I own is Saffron - All details contained with are based upon my screwed up imagination.  
  
Title Breath in Now 2/3  
  
Author name me  
  
Author Email Bekabulwinkle@hotmail.com Category: Drama, angst, romance Spoilers none really  
  
Rating I'd say maybe a Mature since it has a few of the f' words in it  
  
  
  
Sorting through her papers while her uncle spoke to Jim, Saffy couldn't find some of them - going down the hallway she started looking around for them, making her way back towards the lunchroom where she had been sitting "Saffy where you going?" Her uncle called as she started back down the hallway, stopping she turned back to him "I think I dropped some papers!" Seeing him frown a little he nodded and she made her way back towards the room. Opening the door she saw a few more wrestlers in the room - quickly making her way over to where she was sitting, looking on the floor she saw them. Picking up the fallin paper she read over what she had written - stuffing them back in her folder she went to walk out again "Hay aren't you Ronny's kid?" Stopping she turned towards the table, titling her head a little almost shocked that someone had spoken to her "You with us girly?" Nash said snapping his fingers in front of her face - stumbling back from him she just nodded "Saffy you right?" Looking over at her uncle she just nodded. "Fine- just me being clumsy again" Going to his side she quickly looked over her shoulder at the group still watching her - shaking her head she just followed her uncle out the door.  
  
"Smooth moves Nash" Shawn said chuckling "Did you see her eyes, ones blue and the others green?" Trish said still looking at the doors "Yea that was cool" Jeff exclaimed - Matt just looked over at Kevin both being the leader of there own pacs they were both thinking the same thing, somehow they had to help the girl.  
  
  
  
Next day  
  
Laying out in the sun Saffy rolled on her back throwing one hand over her eyes to protect them fro the sun she started singing along with the music she had going on her headphones As soon as Matt and Jeff got out of there rental they saw her - laying on the grass, the closer they got they could hear her singing - her voice haunting as she sang. Neither of them knew the song, looking at his brother Matt knew what he was thinking - the two of them going over to her. Feeling the sun being blocked from her Saffy looked up at whoever was standing in it - blinking a few times she saw the Hardy brothers smiling down at her "I'm not a ring rat" She said before sitting up, brushing the grass from herself and pulling the head phones from her ears. "We know your not Saffy" Matt said going to help her up but she just brushed him away "I'm too heavy" Was all she said, before getting to her feet - the brother scowled a little but let it go "So what did you think?" "What do you mean?" "Don't play coy I know you read them" Looking at them she folded her arms across her chest "I don't know." Cutting Jeff off she scoffed "Yea well that's not my problem - I was talking about the poems of mine you guys read last night" Rasing an eyebrow Matt tried hard not to laugh at her comment - thinking honesty was the best policy he nodded "They were good - real good. I like the wrestling one it kinda caught everything about the business" Nodding she just waited knowing if they read one then they would of read the other as well "The other?" Matt looked away for a moment, not knowing what to say "It was intense" Jeff said looking at her for the first real time, noticing today her eyes were blue "Hay didn't you have two different coloured eyes last night?" Smirking at him she sighed "I have contacts in today" She said packing her things back in her bag before she headed back inside "How do you like the travelling?" Matt asked falling into step beside her - shrugging Saffy had no idea why they were being nice to her, to be truthful she was kinda awe struck. She had been a wrestling fan for as long as she could remember and travelling with her "Dad" - well actually he was her uncle Saffy had kept away from the talent because they intimidated her, who wouldn't be with guys like Matt and Jeff Hardy around or even Mark Calloway so Saffy had kept to her self. "You don't talk much do you?" Matt asked as he held open the side door for her "Usually you can't shut her up" Came a familiar voice, looking up Saffy screamed - an ear-piercing scream "OH MY GOD!" Dropping everything where she stood she just stared at the huge man in front of her for a few seconds before flinging her arms around him "Its you - its really you?" She asked almost crying "Yea it's me - if I didn't know better I would think you missed me or something" His voice laughing as she swatted his arm "Miss you, of cause I have you freak, damn I haven't seen you in more than a year" "Well I'm so sorry babe - you look like shit though" Shaking her head at him she took a step back "Straight to the point you really know how to endear yourself to a girls heart don't you" Smirking he picked her things up handing them to her before tossing his arm around her shoulders "You know you love me - don't even try it Saf" Hugging him she had forgotten all about the Hardy brothers until one of them coughed, turning to them she blushed a little "Ohh sorry about that - Matt, Jeff this is Brock Lesner - Brock this is Matt and Jeff Hardy" "Yea we've met"' Matt said shaking the much bigger mans hand "Ohh I see you've found her" Ronny's voice called from down the hallway - turning to her uncle she smiled seeing him head through another door she yelled after him "How did you keep this a secret - I mean I read everything so I would of known he was coming?" Brock ruffled her bird's nest hair "Your uncle has ways" "Uncle? - I thought he was your dad?" Jeff said looking confused "Uncle - long story you really don't want to hear" "Ohh well how about the one where you to know each other?" Chuckling Saffy shook her head again while Brock actually laughed "Even longer story with a lot of embarrassing parts that will never be told" Eyeing the monster of a wrestler she waited until he nodded "So whats with all the quite Saffy bit - you're in your element here girl I thought you would of at least been bugging the Undertaker about his bike by now" "This is the first time she's actually spoken since she got here" Matt answered as the four of them headed to the lunchroom, since they were doing a house show in the same building as the night before everything was the same. "So when do you start on TV?" "Tonight - I've got a run in to do" "Cool - so you heel or face?" "Heel" Nodding she thought about it for a moment going through the open door and heading towards the drinks "Soda?" She called over her shoulder at them, seeing Jeff nod she picked up two cans and made her way to a table with Jeff in toe "So I take it you two are close friends then?" He asked looking from her to Brock "The bestest" Popping the top off her soda she pulled the small bottle from her bag, tapping out two of the pale blue pills she downed then in one gulp "You still taking that shit?" Shaking her head at him Saffy didn't want to have this discussion in front of the brothers "Brock this is neither the time or place so please back off" Feeling the tension between them Matt stood next to his brother "Do you two want to be alone?" Smiling up at matt Saffy shook her head "Na the big lug's just riding my fat ass again - not even ten minutes and he thinks he owns me" "If you say that again I will own that ass of yours kid" "Call me kid again and I'll be taking your balls home in a jar" Saffy said rasing and eyebrow at him, hearing the two brothers try to hide there snickering. "So whats your character?" Taking some of the ham off his plate she ate it as he answered "I'm the next big thing - Paul Heyman is my manager. I'm kind of his dog boy when some of the Divas turn him down I go after them" "Yea the story with Lita should be good" "You go after Lita?" Nodding Brock saw her eyes light up a little, following her gaze he saw who she was watching. Biting her bottom lip Saffy shook her head her eyes following the tall dark haired man as he walked in "You know staring isn't polite" Turning back to him she punched his arm "Bite me - who ever said I was polite anyway. I'm a bitch I even have a shirt that tells me so and if I remember correctly you were the one who brought it for me" Nodding he took a drink of his soda "I asked if you wanted one and you said no" Taking the can from his mouth she laughed when some of it spilt down his shirt "I swear I can't take you anywhere" "Well if I remember correctly I was not the one who got kicked out of the restaurant because someone and I am not mentioning any names decided she wanted to see what it was like to dance on a table" He said stressing the words I remember. Leaning up against him she burst out laughing "That was so funny I wish I had a camera cause the look on your face was priceless" "Almost as funny as when I pulled your bike apart:" She stoped laughing when he spoke "That was so not funny - I still can't believe you did that. I could have killed you that morning" Matt watched the two of them as they bantered back and forth the girl before him was a complete change than the one he had seen the day before. "Do you still have it?" Smirking at him Saffy nodded "Yea but its at Ronny's house" "Your hear without a bike - I cant believe it Saffron Michelle Peters is without a bike how are you handling it?" Punching him in his arm she shook her head "You should know me better than that, remember that old Harley I had?" Searching his memory Brock could barely remember an old Harley "Kind of why?" Sitting up straighter she smoothed out her shirt before speaking "You should see it now, actually wanna see it?" Jeff drank the last of his soda and nodded "I'm more into trail bike but I'll have a look" Jumping up she laughed "Meet me around the back in five - I've got to go get my stuff" Before anyone could say anything she had jumped up and racing out the room "She's a strange one?" Matt mumbled watching her go "You haven't even seen the half of it" Brock answered finishing off her soda, "Have you two been friends long?" Nodding at Jeff's question he got up "Seems like forever but its only been a few years, I meet her and Ronny just after her parents died. She's a good kid, been through a lot, but she loves this business, she could rival Trips with the passion she has for it" Rasing an eyebrow Matt just nodded as Jeff jumped up "Well I wanna see this bike - if I'm lucky maybe she'll let me ride it considering deadman over there wont let me near his" Jeff said loud enough for mark to hear "What are you whining about now kid" He said looking up at Jeff shaking his head "Saffy's going to show us her bike, and I might get to ride it since you wont let me near yours" Getting up Mark shook his head "I've seen you on a bike kid and you couldn't handle mine - a girlie bike would be just right for you" Shaking his head Brock couldn't help laughing at the thought of Saffy having a girlie bike. "Whats so funny?" Mark turned the new guy, he had noticed the way him and the girl had been acting "Saf on a girlie bike - I wouldn't let hr hear you saying that cause she would skin you alive" Taken back a little mark got up "Well I might come and check out his bike myself" The four of them made there way through the room, heading towards the back exit "Brock!" Turning to see Ronny Brock stoped seeing the man's worried face "Whats wrong?" "Make sure she's careful on that thing, she's got a death wish I'm sure riding that monster around the way she does" Rasing an eyebrow at the writer Mark folded his arms across himself wonder what type of bike the girl he saw last night would have. "I can control her just about as much as you but I'll make sure she's careful" "Thanks Brock and Matt Jeff, you have a writers meeting in a half an hour" Ronny said looking at the brothers before going back down the hallway. Heading into the sunlight Brock searched for Saf in the empty parking lot, but she was nowhere after a few moments they all heard the rumbling of a bike as it came up over the hill at full speed. Saffy dressing in a leather duster came screaming into the lot and pulled to a stop, lifting her glasses to her head she was all smiles as she kicked the stand down letting the bike lean to the side as she got off. "My new baby" She said smirking at Brock running her hand over the chrome and leather. "Holy crap" Jeff exclaimed taking in the bike - "Now that's one nice looking bike you got their little lady" Mark said coming towards it, Saffy was taken back by his presence she hadn't even seen him when she pulled up. "You've done damn good job Saf - when did you finish?" "A few weeks ago, riding it was a buzz after having worked on it for two years" "Wanna ride?" Brock shook his head "No thanks" Un buttoning her jacket she couldn't wipe the smile off her face as Mark looked over the bike "You built this?" "Damn ya - wanna take it for a ride?" Tossing the keys to him she watched as he easily lifted it up and kick started it, hearing the motor purr Saffy saw him smile as he revved the motor "But I wanted to ride it" Jeff moaned, going over to him Saffy patted him on the back "You can" Seeing him break into a smile she couldn't help but laugh as Mark took off on it. "Come on Jeff we have a meeting remember" "But I wanna ride the bike" "I promise you can ride it next time - it comes everywhere with me and when we get to Toronto next week you can ride any one of my bikes I have at Ronny's house" "How many do you actually have?" Matt asked looking at her for a moment "My own I have four but including my fathers there about seven built in total" Nodding he dragged his brother towards the building "See you later" Jeff called eyeing Mark coming back sighing he followed his brother.  
  
"So how are you really doing?" Brock asked not taking his eyes off the approaching bike and its rider, he felt her shrug "I'm getting better - nightmares still but there expected. Ronny's been a big help letting me stay with him, come on the road and all - he worries though" Nodding he didn't go on as Mark came to a stop before them, cutting the bike off and setting it on its stand. "Fine piece of machinery" "I know" Waiting until he got off before throwing her leg over it - "If you see Ronny tell him I'll meet him I'll be back in a few hours" Nodding Brock and Mark stood there until she had disappeared down the road.  
  
Saffy loved the freedom her bike gave her - the fact that she could just jump on it and go. She had missed Brock, missed him more than ever but he just wasn't ready for his sometimes over bearing personality, she loved him like a brother but just like a brother he got on her nerves too. Concentrating on nothing except the road before her and the bike under her Saffy just rode. 


	3. Part 3 ~the end~

All right we all know I don't own any of the Wrestlers here so don't rub it in. The character I own is Saffron - All details contained with are based upon my screwed up imagination.  
  
Title Breath in Now 3/3  
  
Author name me  
  
Author Email Bekabulwinkle@hotmail.com Category: Drama, angst, romance Spoilers none really  
  
Rating I'd say maybe a Mature since it has a few of the f' words in it  
  
  
  
Throwing some clothes on Saffy groaned as the knocking on her door got louder, crawling out of her bed she finally got up. "Wait a god damn minute!" She yelled going to the door, opening it Saffy just moaned and turned around "What are you doing up so early?" Lying back in bed she saw him hook her door open before following her "Come on Saf its eleven you should of been up hours ago. "You're the devil you know that don't you?" She threw a pillow at him when he opened the heavy drapes - hissing at him she just pulled the cover over her head and yelled "Fuck off Brock I'm sleeping here go bug someone else!" Hearing him chuckle as the cover was pulled out of her hand and off the bed - "Damn it I swear I'm going to kick your ass" She said rolling back over looking up at him "Yea you and what army kiddo - now get up" Pouting she sat up, glaring at him "Didn't think so" He smirked down at her, jumping off the bed they fell into the same old game. Saffy elbowed him seeing him play along they started to have a mock wrestling match with both of them commentating. They were laughing so loud neither of them saw the small group standing by the door all watching. Saffy did a fast count and started jumping up on the bed "Yes! - I am that damn good - Ladies and gentle men your new WWE champion Phoenix. The crowd goes wild" Intimidating a crowd she was jumping up and down "Thank you - thank you. I just want to thank all the little people who helped me get where I am today, if I could remember you names I would but ha." Her speech was cut off she saw the crowd at her door, falling on the bed she went red, looking at them then at Brock she whispered "How long have they been there?" "I'd say since your amazing defeat of me" He was trying hard not to laugh at her bright red face "What the hell were you thinking of leaving the door open like that" Smacking him on the arm she waved at the crowd "Yes well I hope you all have a nice day" Shooing them away Saffy sank down on her messed bed next to Brock "So what are you doing today kiddo?" Shrugging Saffy yawned, she hadn't gotten back well into the wee hours of the morning. "Go have a shower cause you sink like smoke and beer" Pushing her to the bathroom Saffy scoffed at him, knowing he was right considering she had spent most of the night in a bar. Sitting on her bed Brock could see a few of the vodka bottles laying half under it, sighing he picked them up noticing more than half were empty and the rest were well on there way to being the same. "Wanna tell me about these?" He said as she came out of the bathroom, dressed in a towel. Scowling at him she just shook her head, pulling some clothes form her bag as he stared at her "Saffy you promised no more drinking" Dumping the bottles in the bin he shook his head as she just started getting dressed "Yea well I broke it" Clipping her bra on she just tugged her long skirt over her legs as he come around the bed towards her "Baby I worry about you" Shaking out of his grip she pulled a shirt over her head "Don't Brock I didn't ask you too alright" She said tearing a brush through her hair, he almost screamed as she picked up her bag "No its not alright - Saffy your hurting yourself, your riding drunk what happens if you have an accident - if you hurt yourself or someone else" "Leave it alone Brock it's got nothing to do with you!" She screamed as she reefed open her door, not caring who heard there argument "Nothing to do with me - damn it Saffron stop when I'm talking to you" Stopping she slowly turned on her heels looking at him, pointing him in the chest as she spoke "Or what Brock - you haven't been around for a year so I say your hold on me is well and truly gone" Seeing his anger rise she didn't care - damn he just had to start this morning didn't her, her head pounded with a hangover and all she wanted to do was curl up and cry but her temper was just getting the better of her "You're not my father and your damn well not my lover anymore so back the fuck off - what I do with my life is my business not yours!" She screamed before stalking down the hallway he grabbed her arm, spinning her around not caring that they were having an argument in the middle of the hallway surrounded by people. Swinging at him her fist connected with his jaw "Grab me like that again Brock and I swear I'll fuckin` kill you" Her eyes blazed as he let go, rubbing his jaw watching her go down the hallway "Saffy - please stop. Can't you see your killing yourself again only this time it's slower? damn it I don't want to get the phone call to come and identify your body" The elevator door had opened as he spoke - getting on she glare up at him "Fine I'll make sure I always have a note on me saying do not call Brock Lesner to come and identify my body"  
  
The door slide closed at his defeated face looked at her, closing her eyes against it she lent up against the cool metal, fishing her keys from her bag, racing through the lobby of the hotel towards the only thing that made her forget, that was faster than those demons nipping at her heels. Jumping on her bike she let the motor purr before she revved the hell out of it, not caring what damaged she was doing as she squealed out of the car park leaving a cloud of smoke and the smell of burning rubber in her wake. His words racing in her mind as she weaved in and out of the traffic. Brock felt like he was going to explode - he didn't know who he was angrier with himself or her. "You alright man?" Matt asked looking at him with sad eyes, the tension building around them, Jeff's question was almost missed it all "You two were dating?" Looking from his brother to Brock Matt couldn't tell if the bigger man was about to kill his baby brother or burst into tears. He wasn't expecting Brocks usually loud voice was soft as he spoke "Saffron was the mother of my child" Shaking his head he slammed her door shut, not letting prying eyes see the tears he was about to spill. Leaning up against the wall he let them fall. Everything had gone from bad to worse and he just didn't know how to make it better. He thought a year; a year was long enough to be apart, long enough to grieve.  
  
Screaming through the traffic Saffy tore along the busy streets - she had no idea where she was going all she knew was she needed a drink. Just one drink to dull the pain now settling on her again, one drink to help her get through the day, just one small drink to stop her hands from shaking - damn she just needed that one drink.  
  
Watching him pace Mark felt bad for the kid - he had heard about the fight he had with Saffy, everyone knew about it. There wasn't much that went by the gossip ring in the company, by what Jeff had said there was more to the story than anyone really knew. He saw the younger man jump at each crack of thunder, almost knowing what would be going through his mind - each scenario he had made up, almost for certainty his mind was racing though the worst. Then Mark heard the all too recognizable hum of a bike, seeing Brocks head lift he must of heard it to because the man was all but running full pelt towards the back entrance.  
  
Sitting in the bar Saffy looked at the drink in her hands as memories flooded around her, images and sounds cascaded through time and pounded on her emotions. He was right, she knew it, she knew it a year ago and she knew it now. Everything had just crumbled in on her; everything had been torn apart and shattered that night. She could hear the rain pelting down outside the bar, as a waitress looked over at her with dead eyes. Twirling the liquid she just sat looking at it living it all over again for the last time because she couldn't stay there anymore, she couldn't live a life on memories.  
  
********First Meeting******** Looking up from her book she smiled at him - another stray wrestler her uncle had brought home "Saffy this is Brock - Brock my niece Saffron but we all call her Saffy" Taking in his long blond hair and sparkling eyes she held her hand out to him "Hi" "Hello" He said looking over her, she could see his surprise when he finally looked at her eyes; she was use to the look, since she got it constantly. Having one blue and one green eye does kind of freak some people out but he just smiled and nodded at her. "Saffy here usually helps out with the training when I'm not around- so you two will be seeing a lot of each other" Her uncle waved at her a little before introducing him to her aunt and her cousins. Sitting back on the sofa she watched them leave, he was big, the kind of guy you actually think of when you think about wrestling, hopefully this one could handle the pressure of not only the training but also being ordered around by a girl, a lot of guys ended up quitting because they couldn't take her orders and her demand for respect, not only for her but also all the woman they would work with. Respect begets respect, her mother taught her that before she died. Smiling at the memory of her strong willed mother Saffy sighed and got up making her way towards the garage "Saf - you going to the garage?" Looking up at her uncle and his new project she nodded "Yea thought I would work on my bike a little before I go out?" Seeing him frown she sighed "Fine I'll stay in" Smiling he patted her shoulder "Well since your going out there could you show Brock to the guest house, explain how everything works?" Nodding she picked up some of his bags and motioned for him to follow, they walked in silence until she opened the door, heaving his bag on the bed she turned to him "Its not much basically one room and bath you share with me - you have your own T.V, video - there's cable in side and Aunt Franny will expect you to eat with us, word of warning she will mother you expect and deal that's the way she is" Opening another door she saw him look over her into it "This is my workshop, don't mess with my bikes and that door - " Pointing towards a door across from the they were standing in she kept going "That's my room - knock and wait until I say enter I'll do the same for you - show consideration for my shit and I'll do the same for yours any questions?" Turning to him she couldn't help but smile at his confused look, patting him on the arm she just grinned "Don't worry about anything - show my aunt respect, don't screw my cousins and you'll be fine" Closing the door behind her Saffy switched the radio on and started on her bike.  
  
********Five Months later "First Kiss"******** "I think they finally might be getting it together" Fran said looking over at her husband and then back at her niece and Brock who were currently lounging on the sofa watching yet again more wrestling. Both doing colour commentary on the latest match, Saffy was cheering on her favourite wrestler The Undertaker while Brock was going for Austin. "Hope so cause, there good for each other" Leaning up against Brock Saffy smirked as Austin was thrown against the ring and `Taker started beating him "Told you" "Wait a second - the match isn't over yet" Brock replied watching the bald headed man fight back "No way will he be able to get `Taker with his stupid stone cold stunner - it's the Undertaker for crying out loud" "Yea like that means a lot - just cause you have a crush on the guy." "I do not have a crush on him Brock - take that back" She said slapping his arm as he laughed shaking his head "I thinks the lady doth protest to much" Kneeling she started hitting him "I do not have a crush on him Brock Lesner - take that back right now" Brock was laughing so hard he couldn't deflect her punches, "Yea you do" "I do not!" She screamed which just made him laugh even harder; the two of them tumbled as Brock fell back. Looking down at him Saffy did know what happened but one moment they were goofing around and the next they were kissing. Closing her eyes she felt his lips against hers, his tongue in her mouth as she relaxed into the feelings washing over her. Pulling herself up she was gasping for air as she faintly heard the bell ringing, both of them looked at the T.V hearing Undertakers music and seeing him in the ring. "Told you Taker would win" That first kiss, she could feel it like it was yesterday, like those years melted away and they were starting out. The disaster of there first date, followed by the unforgettable second one, the two of them watching the sun set as they sat on the beach, feeling his arms around her as they talked well into the night. So many nights spent just in his arms, secrets revealed, dreams shared, wishes granted, she remembered each and every long lingering kiss and each quite but passionate filled ones. The way his hands felt on her body as he undressed her for the first time, the feather light kissed he placed all over her, whispered words of love as they slowly explored each others bodies. The total feeling of love as she came screaming his name - as he would hold her as she lay sleeping. In small gestures of love she would find such meaning, the way he would look at her across the table, how he never complained about being ordered around by her, even after there relationship changed he never once questioned her, or tried to use it against her. The day she found out she was pregnant he was with her - he held her hand as the doctor told them, he was with her when they told her aunt and uncle, damn it he even held back her hair as she threw up each and every morning. His face holding a love that she only ever saw when her father looked at her mother or when her uncle looked at her aunt, and she knew her face shone the same way because she loved him. The first man she had ever slept with, the first man who she had given her heart to be the only man she wanted to be with. In her body there child grew, things changed - she knew they would, but she never regretted anything. Her body swelled as the time went on, but she never let him once give up on his dream. She had out and out refused to let him give up, her aunt and uncle supported them in everything they did. Saffy was there each time Brock won - driving him through the armature ranks and into the Indy companies, she would watch as woman threw themselves on him but he would shake his head and come straight to her, his smile reserved only for her. Things were going great - well they had ups and down but in total Saffy loved her life, her and Brock had been together for a little over two years, its wasn't a long time but it didn't matter they had the rest of there lives. Then that night came and changed everything took her happy life and turned it upside down and inside out. Watching him she smiled as he came though the curtain - his body sweat soaked and his chest heaving. "You were wonderful baby" She said kissing him the best she could, being eight months pregnant kinda hampered it at the moment "Thanks baby" He said kissing her nose and gently running a hand over her swollen belly as people congratulated him on winning, patting his back, but he didn't take much notice, smiling down at Saffy. "Brock man you coming for a few drinks?" Looking over his shoulder at Tommy he went to shake his head but Saffy nodded for him "Of cause he will" She called out seeing Tommy smile and head to the lockers "But." Cutting him off with a kiss she pushed his sweaty body from her "Go have fun - celebrate your win and when you come home I'll be waiting for you" "You sure - I don't have too" Nodding her head she pushed him away a little more laughing "Yes - now go and let this pregnant woman head home, she needs some sleep" "Won't be late" "Yea well you own me a foot rub" She called after him seeing a few of the guy's snicker; happy she hurried to her car. He was finally getting the recognition he deserved, she was bias but that didn't mean anything - Brock was going to be the next big thing. She was nearly home when it happened - a car came out of nowhere, tearing through the red light and ploughing straight into her. The last thing Saffy remembered was the sound of metal grating against metal then waking up in the hospital looking up into Brocks harried face "Baby what happened?" She whispered, as he looked down at her, kissing her face before speaking "Your awake, Saffy your awake" Trying to laugh her throat was scratchy "Shh, I'm going to get a doctor" Closing her eyes she couldn't move, her whole body ached, lifting a hand to her stomach she screamed "Where's my baby!" Brock came running in, her uncle and aunt not far behind with a doctor "Shh - calm down baby please your going to hurt yourself" Brock was pleading with her but she already knew - tears, there was so many tears after that. So many times she had wished she never woke up, one stupid careless moment and her whole life was broken, and it wasn't even her mistake. Teenagers running from the police, teenagers who didn't even get hurt had killed her dreams, taken her child from her. Nothing was the same after that day - she pushed everyone away, her heart had just shattered. Brock blamed himself, she blamed herself and no one was talking. At the court case she broke down - seeing the faces of her child's killers, there were still children themselves, there parents hung there heads in shame as she walked past and Saffy wanted to hurt them as much as they hurt her - she wanted them to know what they had done to her. Tears streaming down her face as she spoke about the live she had envisioned for herself, Brock and her child.  
  
Openly crying she got up, tossing down some bills looking at the untouched beer before leaving the bar shocked to see that the day had vanished. For the first time she didn't need that one more drink, she didn't need those pills to sleep, she just needed him. Needed to feel his arms around her again, for him to love her, protect her, for Brock to look at her like he use too - for him to love her like he use too. The rain pelted down as she jumped on her bike, not caring about anything but getting to him, to begging him to love her, begging for his forgiveness. The moon shone over her head as she rode down the near empty streets, rode like a bat out of hell to get back to her angel. Heading towards the arena she saw the lights flashing, the show must have started by now so she knew he would be there. Lighting and thunder flashed over her as she came to a screeching stop by the back entrance - and there he was. Standing in a halo of light his chest heaving as he looked at her. Jumping off her bike she couldn't move "I'm sorry!" She called as he stood there, she couldn't see his face from the light. Nerves coursed though her what if she was too late, what if he didn't love her anymore. "Baby I'm so sorry" She called again, this time he moved, sweeping her in his arms. "I love you Brock - I always have and always will" Hugging him she let her tears fall, missing with the rain on his arms she never wanted to let go "I'm so sorry - please forgive me for everything" Brock shook his head at her, looking down at her his own tears fell as he kissed her "Forgiveness is something you never have to ask for my heart - my love" He said, holding her close to him "I love you so much my Saffron - I don't know what I would do if you weren't around" The two of them were ignorant to the onlookers - her uncle just nodded his head and chuckled to himself whispering "Finally - talk about a saga" Before leaving to call his wife - they had hoped maybe this would bring them back together. "God I love you my monster" And I love you, I've never stoped" He said laying butterfly kisses over her face "Hate to bust up the reunion but you have a match in like ten minutes Brock" Jeff called from the doorway. "You'll be waiting for me?" he asked, setting her back on the ground "Forever, I'll be waiting forever" She whispered and before they walked into the building hand in hand. 


End file.
